While there have been proposed prior art devices in the nature of see-saws or teeter-totters for use in model and full size road systems, such devices have required self-contained powered vehicles, powered teeter-totter structures, or gravitationally operable devices, all without the possibility of external or remote control of a vehicle to effect the desired movement thereof along the track system and included see-saw section.